


Prinxiety fics-songs edition

by Whiskit



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, i am trash, when you take the quote ''love yourself''too seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskit/pseuds/Whiskit
Summary: music gives me fluffy,angsty feelings(my native language isn't English so don't blame me)





	Prinxiety fics-songs edition

**Author's Note:**

> Not Another Song About Love-Hollywood Ending

                                                                VIRGIL’S POV  
_Let it out_  
_Been building up you better let it out_  
_Say everything that you’ve been meaning now_  
_I want it to burn_  
_When you tell me that I’m such a wreck_  
_It isn’t easy cleaning up your mess_  
_Its like I got a rope around my neck_

  
“Whoa,there is Panic!At The Everywhere!You finally decided to join us,eh?”Roman said while smiling like an idiot.I don’t understand,we always hated each other but...things are different since I told my name to all of them.Roman doesn’t insult me that much anymore,at least on purpose.  
The stupid nicknames are still going though.I probably should admit that they are indeed “creative”in some kind of way.

  
“if you just want to insult me just do it,don’t hide it behind the nicknames”I groaned.

  
“what?no,I am not trying to insult you,emo nightmare...I mean..”

  
He realized he made a nickname again.

  
“Y,’know what?Whatever you say”

  
“Alright then,my chemically imbalanced romance”

  
“You are annoying me”I said

  
_But everything you do makes my heart race_  
_I can’t even think straight_  
_Is it just a game to you?_

  
I feel...different.My relationship with Roman changed a lot.He still calls me by nicknames but I know he doesn’t mean it in a bad way,it doesn’t annoy me anymore.In fact,its kinda good for some reason?

  
Patton knocked on my door to join them in a disney movie marathon.Yeah all of them started to invite me to whatever they’re doing.I just do whatever I want to do but today I decided to join them.

  
When I was in the room I saw all of them.Logan was looking at a book(what a big suprise)Patton was trying to get the popcorns ready and Roman was trying to decide what to watch.

  
He almost screamed “ALL OF THEM?!”

  
We finally picked a movie and Roman was fanboying all the time,he,of course,didn’t miss the opportunity to sing when there were any song in the movie.

  
I didn’t realized that I was looking at him that much.

  
_I hate your voice_

  
Yeah he sings good but does he have to do it everytime??

 

_I hate your mouth_

  
He wouldn’t stop talking about the movie after it ended

  
_I can’t stand every single word that falls out_

  
He was so enthusiastic,in general but mosty for Disney.

  
A disney themed video didn’t help.

  
Besides his excitement,he started to give Thomas ideas on his future.Starring on disney films.

  
I groaned at both of them fanboying.

  
During the time of the Alone On Valentines Day video he started to talk about love and some other things that didn’t make sense to me

  
_But you’re all that I’ve been dreaming of_

  
Darkness,just darkness and some...dragon.Its too hot,I feel scared,scared and hopeless.I couldn’t breathe,I was having another attack,more intense than I have ever experienced.I was gonna die.I called,screamed for help while the dragon made fire anywhere I look.  
Then I heard something  
”Stay away from him!”  
It was...Roman.  
He attacked the dragon with his sword.I was still scared.After a while the dragon fell to the ground.I was still having an attack  
He came closer to me and said something but I wasn’t hearing clearly.  
”hang on Dear,I am here,I am here,I will protect you”  
I felt my breathing was slowly becoming normal.  
I felt a warmth all over me.He was hugging me.It was warm...and safe...peaceful even.

  
Then I woke up

_This is not another song about love_

  
What just happened?I was dreaming about him,saving me from a freaking dragon?

_Asphyxiated just to say the least_

  
The next time I saw him(in reality)he was singing...again.How was he so energetic and happy all the time?  
It’s not like its bothering me,to be honest,I wanted to be like him.Full of dreams and hopes,and of course,confidence.  
We couldn’t be more opposite.

  
_And with your eyes you’re drowning me_

  
“Virgil?”  
No nickname?thats weird  
“What do you want Roman?”  
“Well,I was wondering if you wanted to watch a disney movie with me?”He freaking smiled.Something made me feel weird about that.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah?You like disney too,right?”  
“I mean yeah but...you know my point of view is not the same as you”  
“So i thought it would be a great idea to see the things in your own perspective!”  
I hesitated,realizing the excitement in his eyes  
I couldn’t say no,didn’t want to let him down

  
_Emptied my lungs,it’s getting hard to breathe_

  
We went to his room of course since going to mine wouldn’t be a good idea.His room was all about disney and theatre.Not surprised.  
We lie down the bed and turned on the television in his room.  
After a while,watching the movie,I realized that I was feeling a bit weird.He was close to me,our hands could almost touch.I felt some nervousness in my stomach and I realized my heart was beating faster and my breathing was a bit weird.  
Its was not an attack...it felt good...the same feelings I had in my dream,almost.

  
How did I never realized that?

  
_You couldn’t care less_

  
No way

  
_I can’t even thing straight,is it just a game to you?_

  
The next day,I didn’t leave my room.I was thinking,there was no way,it wasn’t supposed to happen  
When did it even happened?  
The questions hunted me all day.

_Reruns every night,it’s always the same fight,I think you should now_

  
I tried to ignore it.  
I stopped talking to him.  
I tried to deny it

  
- ~~but denying won’t make it go away~~ -A voice inside of me said.

  
Probably just some misunderstanding,right?

  
_I hate your touch_

  
Just because I felt safe when he was next to me didn’t mean it was true

  
_I hate your mouth,I can’t stand every single word that falls out_

  
Just because I liked when his eyes were sparkling when he talks about the things he’s passionate about didn’t mean it was true

  
_But you are all that I’ve been dreaming of_

  
Just because I dream about him or think about him all the freaking time didn’t mean it was true

  
_This is not another song about love_

  
“Patton,Logan,why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Well,it is kinda surprising to me that you and Roman has been closer and spending more time together”Logan said  
“So?”  
“We just think...well you and Roman are..close”Patton said,clearly hiding something.  
“So?”  
“Are you and Roman are,you know,a thing?”Logan asked,a bit unsure.  
“what?!”I snapped.  
“because if you are,that would be soooo cute”Patton was clearly excited and happy.  
“Aww you are blushing!”  
“What?No Pat-No”I didn’t even realized that”are you crazy?I am not!Why would you even think that?!”  
“Defensive mode,I see”  
Logan was...smirking?  
“You guys are crazy,I would never”I immediately teleported to my room

  
_I hate your voice_

  
I hated this feeling

  
“ ~~You sure about that?~~ ”the annoying voice inside my head spoke again.

  
_I hate your lips_  
_I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss_

  
I wondered what it would be feel like-no!

  
I was going insane

  
_The sky fades from blue to gray_  
_Touch is like an ocean,still I am drowning_  
_How bad I wanna sink and let it take me away_

  
We spend a movie night again.I just couldn’t say no.I was...dying to spend some time with him.  
So why do I feel uncomfortable when he’s right next to me.  
No,no uncomfortable,something I can’t explain.

  
It felt good.

  
Why wouldn’t he come closer

  
_I don’t know why I came back Everytime_  
_We get close to the end,It’s the finish line_

  
I am going crazy,aren’t I?

  
I just need...this feelings.

  
Safety,like nothing and no one can hurt me

  
Warmness,the feeling of belonging

  
Peacefulness,something I’ve been dying to feel before

  
Yup,I am going crazy

  
_Is this just another song about love?_

  
Could I hide my feelings all the time?

  
_Let it out_

  
Goddamn it

  
_Been building up I better let it out_

  
I think I love him

  
_Say everything that I’ve been meaning now_  
_Dreaming about_  
_I mean it now_  
_I need it now_

  
“i love you”

  
As soon as the words fell out of my mouth,I just wished to disappear

  
The next thing he said was definitely not what I was expecting..

  
He laughed  
“I was dying to hear you say that!Did you really think that I was spending more time with you just for friendship?”

  
_I need your touch_  
_I have no doubt_  
_I want your love until it all runs out_  
_Cause you’re all I’ve been dreaming of_

  
He kissed me

  
_I need your voice_  
_I need your lips_  
_I need you bad,I wanna steal your kiss_  
_Cause you’re all I’ve been dreaming of_

  
I felt the safety,warmness,peacefulness in my dream again...only better

  
_This is just another song about_  
**Another song about love**


End file.
